Enseñanzas
by Yui-3000
Summary: Historias de unas cuantas hojas donde se expresan situaciones cotidianas de los caballeros dorados, las cuales, en un trasfondo nos muestran la manera de ser de cada uno. NOTA:Cada historia es independiente. CAP8:Aldebarán y su gusto por las fotografías.
1. Camus

_- "__¿Camus?" – _

_El pueblo de Rodorio ese día gozaba de una gran afluencia de turistas, gente iba y venía, y de entre todas las personas, dos en particular caminaban entre las calles realizando sus compras rutinarias de la despensa._

_- "¿Dónde estas Camus?" – _

_Los Santos de Acuario y Escorpión, ya un poco cansados de tanto barullo, habían optado por caminar por una calle poco transitada, que albergaba varios bazares antiguos._

_- "¡Te he estado buscando!" – _

_Milo, curioso como de costumbre se había detenido ya muchas veces entre varios puestos callejeros, tomando siempre alguna pieza exótica, preguntando que era al vendedor, para inmediatamente perder todo interés y volver a dejar la pieza en su lugar. Esto siempre ante el fastidio de Acuario que a cada parada entornaba los ojos al cielo._

_Hasta que fue su turno de encontrar algo que llamó su interés. Dejó a Milo de lado y caminó hasta la vitrina de una tienda, ahí muchas esculturas de bronce eran iluminadas tenuemente por una luz amarillenta, dándoles un tono aún mas antiguo de lo que en realidad podían ser. Los ojos azules de Acuario viajaron desde un caballo en bronce que daba la impresión de galopar contra el viento, pasando por un barco Griego antiguo, de aquellos en los que pudo estar el poderoso Odiseo, hasta figuras de lanzas y espadas._

_Pero eso no fue lo que Camus más disfruto, a la altura de sus ojos, justo enfrente de él, había una escultura, no mayor a 30 cm, de dos hombres. Ambos vestidos como antiguos guerreros. Uno de ellos, posiblemente el mas extrovertido, pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros del segundo, mientras que en su mano izquierda sostenía una jabalina. El segundo, mientras tanto, se mantenía serio, mirando siempre hacia el frente atento a todo, con su espada desenvainada, firmemente sujeta por su mano derecha_

_- "¡No me ignores Camus de Acuario!" – _

_- "No te estoy ignorando Milo" – Respondió tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de aquella escultura. Milo bufó descontento y siguiendo la mirada de su amigo, descubrió lo que tanto llamaba su atención – _

_- "No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de cosas" – Comentó cruzándose de brazos – "Como nunca he visto que colecciones algo" - _

_- "Que no lo haga, no significa que no me gusten" – Dijo mirando a su amigo –_

_- "¿Entonces por que no entras y lo compras en lugar de quedarte aquí mirando? - _

_- "Por que me gusta lo suficiente como para mirarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para comprarlo" – Contestó dando por terminada la conversación, caminando nuevamente por la calle –_

_Milo siguió con los brazos cruzados, desviando la mirada entre la escultura y su amigo, Milo conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, y podía percibir cuando él, le ocultaba algo._

_Y este era el caso. Milo miró una vez más la escultura. ¿Qué podía haberle causado tal gusto en su amigo?. No era la gran cosa, solo dos soldados. No. Más bien dos guerreros. Uno más espontáneo que otro al parecer. _

_¿Y eso que?_

_Camus y él habían crecido rodeados de soldados y guerreros._

_¡Ellos mismos eran soldados!_

_¡Justo como los de la estatua!_

_Milo abrió los ojos. _

_¡Eso era! _

_Se pegó __más al vidrio, empañándolo sin querer, miró con más detalle al soldado de la espada. Su semblante era frío, podía decirse que distante, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba alerta a cualquier ataque, por eso tenía la espada desenvainada. Los ojos de Milo se movieron lentamente al otro soldado, este en cambio, sonreía imperceptiblemente, como si todo para él fuera un capricho, nada de que preocuparse._

_Y aún así, el guerreo más frió aceptaba y confiaba en la cercanía de su compañero y por eso permitía que le pusiera el brazo encima. Por que confiaba en él. Y él, desenvuelto como siempre, sabía muy bien lo que su compañero pensaba, y lo que pensaba él, lo sabia también su amigo_

_Por eso se entendían y querían…_

_- "¡Milo!" – Le gritó Camus desde la esquina de la calle, molesto – "¡Apúrate o te dejo!" – _

_Escorpio sonrió. Camus siempre lo amenazaba con dejarlo cada vez que ambos bajaban al pueblo. Pero nunca lo había echo. Y nunca lo haría. Así como Milo, nunca abandonaría a su amigo_

_- "¡Voy¡Pero que impacientes eres cubito!" – Respondió dando un último vistazo a la escultura y alcanzando a su amigo con grandes zancadas – _

_- "¿Impaciente¡Tu me sacas de mis casillas!" – _

_- "¡Pero si tu empezaste!" – _

_- "¿Yo?" – Camus enarcó una de sus finas cejas – "¿Por qué yo?" – Milo desglosó una sonrisa enigmática y siguió caminando, seguido de Camus a su lado – _

_- "Por ser tan sentimental y filosófico, por eso" – Respondió el griego, aludiendo a la escultura – _

_- "¿Eh?" – Camus no entendió,__ pero no quiso preguntar, había veces que prefería no indagar en los pensamientos extraños de Milo – _

_Ambos__ siguieron su recorrido, aún les faltaba comprar muchas cosas de la despensa, y por que no, entretenerse con muchas cosas mas._

_Ese día. __Milo aprendió un poco mas de los pensamientos de su amigo. Y como Camus, frió y serio solo como él mismo podía ser, apreciaba y consentía la amistad de Milo, extrovertido y hablador._

_Igual que los dos guerreros, donde uno se apoyaba del otro, y viceversa._

_Milo y Camus. Acuario y Esco__rpio, se apoyaban y comprendían._

* * *

_**Se aceptan reviews **_

_**Próxima Mini historia: Milo**_

_-"¿Qué no puedo cambiar de opinión y venirte a visitar?" – _

_- "Creí que estabas molesto" – _

_- "Y lo sigo estando" – _


	2. Milo

_- "¿Milo?" – _

_El calor de Grecia lo sofocaba. Completamente. Él amaba ese país, y aún más, amaba el Santuario de Athena, era su hogar, su protección. _

_¡Pero por Zeus que como odiaba el calor asfixiante!_

_Si bien, la temperatura__ aminoraba notoriamente en las noches. No podía soportarlo. Había sido echo para el frío, su propio cosmos era hielo y nieve. Por eso el verano, solía ponerlo molesto. Y lo agotaba. Debía mantener su cosmos activo la mayor pare del día para mantenerse frío. _

_¡Y peor aún!_

_¡Tenía que soportar a sus compañeros de armas pedirle siempre ser el aire acondicionado del Santuario! _

_- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – _

_Por eso agradeció profundamente cuando su Diosa, Athenea, la de los ojos de lechuza, comprendiendo su incomoda situación, aceptó de buena manera, que el caballero Camus de Acuario, se fuera a Siberia durante los meses mas cálidos. Regresando cuando la temperatura bajara lo suficiente o bien, cuando ocurriera una emergencia, llámese Guerra Santa._

_- "¿Tu que crees?" – _

_Camus__estaba contento de poder dejar aquel 'infierno' como él le llamaba. Pero había alguien que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Milo._

_El caballero de Escorpio__ había estado acompañándolo en lo que seria su última tarde en Grecia, al menos, su última tarde de los próximos meses. Aunque Milo no le dijera nada, Camus sabía perfectamente que su compañero estaba molesto por su partida. _

_Milo era alguien alegre y muy sociable, por eso Camus no podía entender por que el griego se enojaba tanto con él. El caballero de Escorpio siempre podía encontrar a alguien más a quien molestar. _

_Acuario terminó de empacar, Milo hacía rato que se había quedado callado, sentado al borde de la cama. Camus suspiró y se sentó a su lado, dejando que el silencio se hiciera entre los dos. _

_ - "Eres muy desconsiderado" – Dijo Milo en voz baja. Camus aceptó el reproche y supo que al fin sabría el por que de su molestia - _

_ - "¿Por qué?" – Contestó suavemente y en voz baja, mirando de soslayo a su amigo - _

_ - "Por que te vas, como siempre, y me dejas solo, como siempre" –_

_ - "¿Y eso te molesta?" – _

_ - "¡Si!" – S__e levantó y encaró directamente a su compañero que se mantenía impasible – "Desde que te conozco has sido esquivo y lo acepto, frió y lo acepto, indiferente con todos y lo acepto, lo que no acepto es que seas esquivo, frió e indiferente conmigo. Yo que te considero mi mejor amigo" - _

_Camus no respondió. Miraba fijamente a Milo. En verdad se veía que le dolía su partida. Acuario n__o podía entender el por que lo consideraba su amigo, mucho menos su 'mejor amigo'. Camus siempre se había dedicado a ser estoico con todos, por eso el griego se le hacía un caso extraño. Escorpio tenia una habilidad extraña en entenderlo que a veces le daba miedo. _

_Pero Acuario también sabía cuando Milo estaba feliz o triste, cuando decía la verdad y cuando mentía.__ Camus leyó en los ojos de Escorpión tristeza. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, en verdad a Milo le dolía su partida_

_ - "¿Quieres venir conmigo?" – Preguntó seriamente, recordaba que alguna vez, cuando eran aprendices, Milo le había dicho que él siempre había querido conocer el lugar de entrenamiento de su amigo. Y saber como eran los muros de hielo eterno – _

_ - "Sino fuera por que te estoy reprochando, nunca te habrías dado cuenta y no me lo pedirías ¿Cierto?" – Dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse – "No, no quiero" –_

_- "Como quiera__s, pero si cambias de opinión, sabes donde buscarme" - _

_Mi__lo abandonó la habitación y el templo. Camus se quedó mirando la puerta durante algunos segundos, hasta que al final suspiró resignado. Así que era eso. Milo creía que él lo apartaba de su vida siempre que podía._

_Irónico. Camus siempre había creído que era él una molestia para su 'amigo'. Pero tal parece que se había equivocado. Y terriblemente._

_Acuario partió rumbo a S__iberia esa misma noche. Usando la velocidad de la luz llegó casi inmediatamente a su destino._

_Muchos días pasaron sin novedades, los días que las tormentas de nieve aminoraban, el caballero pasaba la mayor parte del día entrenando. Cuando no, se la pasaba en la cabaña… aburriéndose._

_En una de las tantas tormentas, Camus logró __percibir un cosmos acercándose rápidamente hacia la cabaña, antes de que el intruso pudiera si quiera tocar la puerta decidió abrirle, su sorpresa era muy grande al ver al custodio de la octava casa cubierto de nieve y muerto de frió hasta los huesos_

_- "… Creo que eres un idiota. Podías al menos esperar hasta que pasara la tormenta" -– Contestó el francés, dejando pasar a su amigo, ayudándolo con su mochila – _

_- "¿Y arruinar la sorpresa?" – _

_- "…Mejor cámbiate de ropa y acércate a la chimenea" - _

_Milo asintió mostrando cierto orgullo, contento de estar por primera vez en Siberia_

_- "¿Por qué estas aquí?" – Pregunto Camus, minutos después, ambos sentados frente a la chimenea, Escorpio con una copa de vino, cortesía de Acuario – "¿Hay algún problema en el Santuario?" – _

_Milo negó con la cabeza_

_-"¿Qué no puedo cambiar de opinión y venirte a visitar?" – _

_- "Creí que estabas molesto" – _

_- "Y lo sigo estando" – _

_- "¿Entonces?" – _

_- "¿Entonces que?" – Milo bebió de golpe todo el contenido de su copa – "Eres mi amigo Camus, aunque tu no lo consideres así, y a los amigos se les perdona y se les da segundas oportunidades, no lo eches a perder ¿Quieres?" –_

_Milo le devolvió la copa y se frotó ambas manos, para extenderlas hacia el fuego. Camus, por su parte, se le quedó viendo fijamente, por alguna extraña razón, la última frase de Milo le había caído en gracia_

_- "Esta bien, no lo 'echaré a perder' ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?" – _

_- "Hasta que me corras o me muera de frío, lo que suceda primero" – Contestó acomodándose el abrigo que le prestara el francés – _

_- "Una semana" – _

_- "¿En una semana me corres o me muero de frió?" – Preguntó Milo curioso – _

_- "Ambas" – Respondió Camus con una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa. Agradecía esa manera de ser de Milo, con sus tontería siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor._

_El resto de la __tormenta se la pasaron platicando, hasta que esta cesó, momento aprovechado por Milo para abandonar la cabaña, completamente abrigado de pies a cabeza, contrastando notoriamente con la ropa ligera de Camus_

_- "Creo que moriré antes de lo planeado" – Dijo Milo siguiendo a su amigo por la tundra – _

_- "Si haces eso te perderás del espectáculo" – _

_- "__¿De cual?" – _

_- "Ya lo verás"_

_Camus no dijo más y siguió caminando, a ratos __más despacio para que el griego le diera alcance, el pobre estaba muerto de frío y aún así no se quejaba demasiado. Un rato después alcanzaron su objetivo, Acuario caminó hasta un precipicio deteniéndose al borde de este._

_- "Aquí es" – _

_- "Ya era hora" – Resopló Milo alcanzándolo. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver el espectáculo frente a sus ojos –_

_- "¿Te gusta?" – Preguntó Camus expectante – _

_- "¿Estas bromeando?" – Milo tenia los ojos completamente abiertos – "Es mucho mejor a lo que alguna vez imaginé" – _

_Frente a sus ojos, se mostraban los 'Muros de hielo eterno' brillando majestuosos, imponentes y fuertes, soportando cualquier cambio, inquebrantables a la naturaleza misma y destellando haces de luces multicolores, producto de la refracción de los pocos rayos de sol que lograban alcanzarlos._

_Milo sonrió. Al fin uno de sus sueños estaba __hecho._

_Camus también sonrió, pero por motivos diferentes, sin proponérselo por fin había captado que en Milo podía en verdad contar con un fiel y sincero amigo y mejor aún, que en verdad a él le importaba. _

_Algo que jamás __había siquiera pensado que ocurriría._

_- "¿Milo?" – _

_- "¿Si?" – Respondió sin dejar de prestar atención al panorama – _

_- "Me alegra que te __gustara" – _

_- "Aja" - _

_- "Y… __gracias por venir a visitarme… amigo" –_

* * *

**Se aceptan reviews y sugerencias para alguna mini historia**

_**Próxima MiniHistoria: Saga**_

_- "Honestamente… nada" - _

_- "¡¿Entonces?!" – Levantó ligeramente el tono de voz – "¿Para que rayos me tienes aquí?" –_

_- "Por que quiero que me escuches" – Aclaró, dejando a su hermano sin saber que decir, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, y cruzó su pierna derecha, analizando detenidamente sus palabras – "Saga, en unas horas me iré al Templo Submarino…" –_


	3. Saga

**_Aclaración: Perdonen la palabra altisonante que esta escrita por ahí, pero creo que esta acorde a la situación. _**

* * *

_-"¿Saga?" – _

_El regreso de todos los caballeros de Athena a la vida no había resultado como a la Diosa le habría gustado. Para todos ellos, hombres fuertes y poderosos, el tener una nueva oportunidad, no borraba de ninguna manera las renecillas, odios y mal entendidos que existían desde hacía años entre ellos._

_-"Buenos días" – _

_Dos de los más afectados – Y __atacados – por gran cantidad de santos, eran los mejores instigadores, manipuladores e ilusionistas del santuario. Los Gemelos Saga y Kanon. Y razones no les faltaban a los santos dorados, la maldad de ambos había llevado casi a la ruina total de uno de los mayores ejércitos jamás creados. Los caballeros del Zodiaco._

_Si bien, las disculpas no podían borrar el daño hecho, si podían al menos, ayudar a empezar de nuevo. O eso era lo que Athena, la Diosa Inteligente, le dijera a los gemelos, animándolos a continuar. Como personas y como guerreros. _

_Aunque fuera más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

_Y mucho más difícil para Saga hacerlo. _

_Kanon, más arrepentido, o mas alivianado o simplemente por que no le interesaba la opinión de la gente empezó a acercarse un poco más a sus compañeros, recibiendo en el trayecto algunos golpes por parte de Aioria, Shura y MM. Golpes que duelen. Pero golpes que perdonaban al final de cuentas._

_- "¿Qué haces Kanon?" – _

_Saga en cambio…_

_- "El desayuno ¿No vez?" – _

_M__eses más tarde de su renacimiento, el emperador Poseidón, escoltado por su fiel guerrero Sorrento de Siren, ambos ataviados con sus respectivas armaduras y el General cargando a cuestas una armadura que no era suya, realizaron una visita al santuario. Causando un gran revuelo desde el soldado de rango más bajo, hasta los poderosos santos dorados._

_La Diosa, sonriendo y con su bello cosmos brillando majestuosamente ordenó que dejaran pasar al Emperador con su guerrero. _

_Ambos venían en son de paz_

_Deseaban forjar las alianzas que debían haberse echo desde la era del mito entre tío y sobrina._

_Un día entero pasaron ambos Dioses conversando, a veces como entes divinos, en otras, como los dos jóvenes en los cuales reencarnaron las divinidades__: Saori Kido y Julián Solo. _

_Al finalizar su reunión, se había llegado al acuerdo de que de ahora en adelante Poseidón y Athena unirían fuerzas para mantener la paz, eso sí, cada uno en su respectivo __dominio, evitando desde ese día hasta las centurias venideras, enfrentamiento alguno entre ellos._

_Pero…_

_Poseidón necesitaba un comandante para empezar la nueva gloria de su reino. Necesitaba a Kanon como General supremo de sus huestes. _

_A Kanon de Sea Dragón._

_- "Pero para eso están las Kôres de Athena" – _

_- "Si pero hoy no, este día no"_

_Kanon fue mandado a llamar esa misma noche__ en que fuera tomada la decisión. Basta con decir con que el gemelo hasta abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Poseidón le había dado una invitación más allá de lo que el gemelo renegado hubiera soñado nunca en su vida._

_Y fue también esa misma noche, qu__e se creó un nuevo lazo entre la tierra y el mundo submarino, por que un representante de Athena pasaba en ese mismo instante a formar parte de las filas de Poseidón._

_Ningún caballero__ dorado protestó por este hecho. Todos internamente deseaban que fuera lo mejor. Ya que a partir de esa noche el gemelo pasaba a ser un 'embajador' de Athena en las filas de Poseidón. _

_Solo había uno al que se le revolvían las entrañas por todo aquello. _

_Saga_

_- "…" – _

_- "¿Saga?" – _

_Poseidón le dio a Kanon dos días para poner todos sus asuntos relacionados al santuario en orden. Pero para el gemelo, solo había una cosa que le importaba en ese instante._

_Su hermano._

_Tan hermético como siempre, al enterarse de su nombramiento y su ida, no había echo otra cosa mas que encerrarse en su frió mutismo. _

_Tan__característico de él. _

_Tan común. _

_Y t__an doloroso para ambos._

_Kanon sabía que su hermano no la estaba pasando del todo bien, su regreso a la tierra, las culpas y rencores no lo dejaban tranquilo en ningún momento._

_- "Tenemos que hablar" – _

_Saga podía ser un estratega militar. Una mente maestra en el dominio de masas y manipulación de mentes. Frío y calculador. Además de poderoso_

_¿Y eso que?_

_Kanon también lo era, y por eso sabia que cuando su hermano se encerraba en su soledad y dolor podía llevarlo a la autodestrucción._

_- "No hay nada de que hablar" – _

_Por eso, el General, el día de su partida, en la mañana le había pedido a las Kôres, quienes se encargaban de toda la limpieza y alimentos del templo de Géminis, que se retiraran. Kanon deseaba hablar con su hermano sin interrupciones, por eso, levantándose más temprano de lo habitual decidió preparar el desayuno y así poder tener una excusa medianamente válida para hablar con Saga_

_De una u otra forma_

_- "Claro que si" – Saga__, que se sentara en la mesa de la cocina, hizo el intento de levantarse pero Kanon con una rápida reacción lo tomó de los hombros forzándolo a sentarse nuevamente – _

_- "¡Kanon!"- _

_- "De aquí no te mueves hasta que yo te lo ordene" – Dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía discusión. El menor acercó una silla frente a la de su testarudo hermano y se sentó en ella de brazos cruzados – "Tenemos y vamos a hablar Saga" – _

_El mayor frunció__ el ceño. No quería hablar._

_¡No tenía nada que decirle por todos los demonios del Hades!_

_Ambos hermanos, gemelos y hasta cierto punto amigos se quedaron en silencio. Saga fijó la vista en algún punto perdido de la cocina._

_- "Saga mírame ¡¡Sabes lo mucho que me disgusta que cuando hablo no me miren a los ojos!!" – _

– "_¿Qué pretendes Kanon?" – Respondió al cabo de unos segundos, mirando de soslayo a su hermano - _

_- "Honestamente… nada" - _

_- "¡¿Entonces?!" – L__evantó ligeramente el tono de voz – "¿Para que rayos me tienes aquí?" – _

_- "Por que quiero que me escuches" – Aclaró, dejando a su hermano sin saber que decir, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, y cruzó su pierna derecha, analizando detenidamente sus palabras – "Saga, en unas horas me iré al Templo Submarino…" – _

_- "Eso ya lo sé, no tienes por que repetírmelo" – Contestó bufando ligeramente adolorido – "¿Y que¿Piensas despedirte de mi? Eso no va contigo… no eres de los que se despiden" - _

_- "No, no lo soy. Y no pienso despedirme. Solo hay unas cuantas cosas que desde hace un tiempo quiero decirte" –Kanon se quedó en silencio unos segundos escogiendo por donde empezar – "Somos los mayores causantes de uno de los mejores problemas vividos por el santuario, hemos mentido, engañado, abusado y matado sin descaro alguno… Y yo se, que tu no crees en la promesa que hace meses Athena Parthenos nos dio ¿Perdón y la reconciliación? Tonterías… eso no va con nosotros, no es nuestro estilo"– _

_- "No merecemos compasión. Nuestro único derecho es el castigo del Cocytos. Podremos haber cambiado de opinión y luchado por Athena, pero eso no redime lo que hicimos…" – _

_- "Somos el dúo mal avenido…" – Interrumpió el menor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo formándose un mirada de tristeza en sus ojos – "…Pero aquí estamos…tampoco creo en las palabras de Athena, pero si algo en lo que creo…" –_

_- "¿Qué cosa?" – _

_- "Que no debimos nacer…" – _

_- "__… Ya se…" - _

_- "Tenemos un corazón negro…Acéptalo, así es nuestra alma y eso nunca va cambiar por mas reencarnaciones que tengamos. Tenemos la maldad en nuestros corazones, y eso es lo que te molesta Saga" – _

_-"No es cierto" – Siseó el santo de la tercera casa entrecerrando los ojos. El rumbo de la conversación empezaba a inquietarle. Kanon por toda respuesta cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza balanceando hacia atrás su silla - _

_- "Saga… te conozco lo suficientemente bien ¿Por qué me mientes? Sabemos perfectamente que no podremos deshacernos de la maldad que llevaremos hasta el día de nuestra muerte…" –_

_- "Kanon…" - _

_- "Nos gusta ver la sangre correr por nuestras manos…" – _

_- "Kanon__…" – _

_-"El placer__ de escuchar las inútiles suplicas de personas inocentes…" – _

_- "Basta…" – _

_- "La perversidad. El goce del poder. Tener la vida de esos necios en nuestras manos. Destruir. Destruir todo lo posible a nuestro alrededor. Destruir a los demás, a los Santos, a la Diosa, a nosotros mismos…" – _

_- "¡¡KANON__!!" – Gritó Saga tirando la silla detrás suyo al levantarse enojado, Kanon dejó de balancearse mirándolo inquisidoramente – "¡¡Deja de decirme todo lo que ya se¡¡Somos todo eso y MAS¡¡MUCHO MAS!!" – _

_El mayor de los Gemelos dio media vuelta, no quería que su hermano viera el poco control que estaba demostrando en ese momento _

_- "¡¡Lo que mas queremos es imponer nuestra voluntad sin importar quien se interponga¡¡Y el osado que tan siquiera lo piense debe morir¡¡Lo sé¡¡Maldita sea, eso lo se!!" - _

_Saga cerró los puños, respirando con fuerza. Odiaba a Kanon por recordarle todos esos sentimientos ¿Qué pretendía¿Verlo desquebrajarse frente a su ojos?._

_¡¡Le rompería la cara por eso!!_

_Sintió como su hermano se paraba justo detrás de él y dando media lanzó su puño para golpearlo en la cara…_

_Pero Kanon detuvo el golpe con su mano. La mirada del General era fría, terriblemente fría. _

_El ambiente de la cocina se electrizó por varios segundos. Los gemelos se analizaban calculadoramente. Saga aun con su puño en alto y Kanon reteniendo el golpe._

_- "¿Y que mas?" – Preguntó Sea Dragón sin bajar la guardia – "¡¿QUE MAS?!" – Gritó empujando con la mano que detuviera el puño de Saga, provocando que su hermano tuviera que dar un paso hacia atrás – "¡¡¿Qué mas pasa por esa pelota hueca que tienes por cabeza?!!" – _

_- "¡¡Que te importa!!" – Gritó por respuesta imponiendo un poco mas de fuerza a su puño, equilibrando una vez más las cosas. La energía que rodeaba a los gemelos empezaba a generar chispas de cosmos – _

_- "¡¡MALDITA SEA SAGA, POR UNA VEZ EN TODA TU PUTA VIDA DIME LO QUE PIENSAS!!" – Dijo Kanon, siento esta vez él quien lanzara un puñetazo a Saga que lo retuvo con su mano libre. Sus cosmos se incendiaron girando a su alrededor – "¡¡Te gusta hacer tu santa voluntad¡¡Te gusta matar¿Y?... ¡¡Eso fue antes¡¡Ahora es distinto!!" –_

_- "¡NO ES CIERTO!" – Saga trató de empujar a su hermano, para tirarlo y dar fin a la discusión, pero Kanon se impuso - "¡¡Nada ha cambiado¡¡Todos los días es lo mismo!!¡¡No hay uno solo en el que no piense en el poder¡¡En que pueda ser yo quien ostente el cargo del Patriarca¡¡Que tenga la Niké en mi mano derecha¡Y a la Diosa muerta¡Maldición Kanon¡¡Deseo tanto arrancarle la piel a Mu, Aldebarán y Docko cuando veo la compasión en sus ojos!!" – Cerró los ojos con fuerza para dejar de pensar. ¡Estaba cometiendo acto de traición con el solo pensar y mucho peor decir esas palabras!_

_¡Una traición que ameritaba la muerte!_

_¡¡¿Por qué diantres nadie lo mataba de una buena vez?!!_

_Mejor pregunta. ¿Por qué no se mataba así mismo?_

_Saga elevó aun __más su cosmos involuntariamente e imprimiendo mas fuerza a su puño terminó por vencer la resistencia de Kanon, golpeándolo en el rostro y tirándolo con fuerza contra una de las sillas que se quebró con el impacto. _

_Ninguno dijo__ e hizo nada durante los siguientes minutos._

_- "Ya vez que no era tan difícil…" – Musito Kanon acostado en el piso, completamente relajado y con la vista fija en el techo – "¿Saga?" – _

_El hermano miraba el suelo, tenía las manos tensas a sus costados, su semblante abstraído revelaba que no prestaba atención alguna. Kanon sonrió de soslayo y se incorporó quitando algunos pedazos de la deshecha silla de su camino. Y sin más, recogió del suelo la silla que tirara su hermano y se sentó en ella cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos_

_- "No era tan difícil que me dijeras lo que pensabas Saga. Siendo honestos, no quería que llegara a tanto" – Se frotó la mejilla – "¿Me estas poniendo atención?" – Preguntó abriendo a los ojos, Saga lo miró pero con el ceño fruncido – _

_- "¿Por qué Kanon?" – _

_- "¿Por qué… que?" – _

_- "No estoy de humor para tus chistecitos" – _

_- "Nunca lo estas. Solo q__uería saber que rayos pasa en ese laberinto que tienes por cabeza. Es todo. Y la única manera que conozco para que hables es sacándote de tu estado 'Mírenme, soy el señor perfección' " – _

_- "Pues bien, ya lo lograste…" – Respondió amargamente – "¿Contento?, Ya declaré que pienso matar a la Diosa ¡Ve y corre con ella para que me enjuicie¡Me harías un favor!" – _

_- "¿Y eso de que serviría? Estoy mas que seguro que Athena debe estar al corriente de lo que piensas… y de lo que yo pienso" – _

_- "Mas a mi favor" – Gruñó – "No debo de estar aquí" – _

_Kanon suspiró._

_¡¡Saga si que era un necio cuando se lo proponía!! _

_¡¡Y mira que el mismo era necio hasta para reconocer eso!!_

_- "¿Te confieso un secreto?" – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta – "Yo pienso igual que tú" – Saga entrecerró los ojos - _

_- "¿De que hablas?" – _

_- "Sip, yo pienso también en tener el poder del Santuario, incluso voy mas allá…" – Sonrió con malicia – "Yo quiero tener una vez mas el control sobre el mundo submarino. Si controlas el agua ¿Para que necesitas la Tierra?" - _

_- "¡Que nadie te oiga decir esas blasfemias Kanon!" – __Le gritó tomando por la solapa a su hermano que no dejaba de sonreír – _

_- "¿Y por que no?" – Kanon tomó el brazo de Saga obligándolo a soltarlo – "Si hasta en eso somos iguales Saga" - _

_- "Mientes…Si así fuera no vivirías tan tranquilo en el Santuario" – _

_- "No miento. No es fácil mentir contigo cerca. Me conoces lo suficientemente bien que sabes cuando estoy inventando el mas absurdo de los pretexto y cuando no. Mírame a los ojos y dime ¿Estoy mintiendo?" - _

_Saga volvió a gruñir e involuntariamente obedeció a su hermano menor. Kanon lo miraba sin pestañear permitiéndole ver en su alma. Un alma que era compartida por los dos._

_Y el Santo de Géminis pestañeo. _

_Kanon no mentía. Eran verdad todas y cada una de sus palabras._

_- "¿Cómo… Como puedes?" –_

_- "¿Cómo puedo que__?" – Géminis dio un paso hacia atrás, buscando una de las sillas sobrevivientes de la cocina y se sentó en ella, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos – _

_- "¿Saga?" - _

_-¿Cómo puedes pensar en todas esas cosas y estar tan calmado Kanon?" – Preguntó al fin, verdaderamente sin una respuesta a la forma de ser de su hermano menor – _

_- "N__o es fácil. Pero tampoco imposible" – Kanon volvió a sentarse y miró detenidamente la cocina pensando en como le explicaría a Saga su teoría sin que él le cambiara el sentido a sus palabras - "Todos los días me levanto y lo primero que me viene a la cabeza son dos cosas: Una… que no haya agua rodeándome. ¡No digas nada al respecto o te golpearé!. Y la segunda¿Cuál es la mejor forma de torturar a una persona? Si, ya lo se, no son exactamente los pensamientos mas dulces que pueda tener hacia el prójimo ¡No me lo reproches!" – Su hermano no dijo nada - "Y todos los días, después de esas lindas sensaciones me doy inmediatamente un golpe alejando esos pensamientos. Y me esfuerzo por recordar una sola cosa…" –_

_- "¿Cuál?" – Preguntó Saga verdaderamente interesado. Kanon como parte de su respuesta sonrió traviesamente – _

_- "Nuestra infancia" – El santo de Géminis enarcó una ceja – _

_- "¿Nuestra infancia?" – _

_- "No me mires así… No se que tanto lo recuerdas Saga, pero cuando éramos niños…" – Bajó la voz avergonzado – "No éramos malos… éramos solo… niños… con pesadas cargas y con exceso de traumas que enloquecerían a cualquier psicólogo, pero dentro de lo que se podía decir, éramos 'normales'. No ambicionábamos el poder, ni la gloria, nunca pasaba por nuestra enferma cabeza nada parecido. Por eso me hago siempre la misma pregunta… ¿Si cuando niños éramos buenas personas, por que ahora de adultos no podemos serlo?" – _

_Kanon miró a Saga, quien no dijo nada. _

_Él tampoco podía responder esa pregunta._

_- "__Yo se que eso no perdona lo hecho al Santuario y a nuestros compañeros. Pero eso ya no puedo cambiarlo. Y ni me interesa hacerlo. Que flojera. Pero me da la esperanza para saber que si algún día fui así, puedo volverlo a ser y tratar dentro de lo que se pueda decir 'ser buena persona'" – El hermano mayor lo meditó unos segundos - _

_- "¿Nunca has pensando que en algún momento__ podrías volver a caer?" – Preguntó Saga seriamente. Kanon asintió - _

_- "Si. Y __me preocupa saber que sino me esfuerzo recaiga en la tentación de nuestra estrella, y otra vez comenta la locura de querer la gloria que solo los Dioses deben tener. ¿Pero sabes que me consuela?" - _

_El mayor__ negó con la cabeza_

_- "__Que nunca fuimos del todo malos. Bueno… no lo fuimos cuando niños ¿O si?" - _

_- "¿Darme sustos en la medianoche, no cuenta?" – Comentó Saga sonriendo ligeramente al recordar ese pasaje de su vida. Kanon lo imitó – _

_- "No, no cuenta. ¡Era un amor de niño ahora que lo pienso!" – El hermano menor rió de su propia broma - "Si no estábamos tan mal antes¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente ahora? Me hago esa pregunta y créeme, me ha funcionado. Quisiera que a ti te funcionara…" – _

_- "Es… difícil…" - _

_- "__Somos malos Saga, pero podemos encerrar esa maldad. Y aprender a vivir con ella. De nosotros depende que lo que guíe nuestros actos sea la sensatez o la locura. Yo honestamente prefiero la sensatez con un toque de locura" – Sonrió desganado por su ocurrencia – "Y tal vez así algún día, las palabras de la princesa Athena se cumplan. No lo se…" - _

_Kanon así terminó su conversación. _

_El desayuno se __había enfriado. _

_Y__Saga no dijo más en todo lo que pasó del día._

_Kanon partiría esa misma tarde hacia su destino._

* * *

**Se aceptan reviews e ideas para nuevas mini historias, por que en serio, no tengo tanta imaginación :p**

**Próxima MiniHistoria: Saori**

_- "Pero ya me aburrí también" – Respondió la Diosa riendo – "Y tampoco tengo nada mas que hacer…Aunque Shion no opina lo mismo" – Entornó los ojos al cielo – "Me hará un examen esta tarde de todo lo leído. Como quisiera que pasara algo divertido… ¡Lo que sea!" – _

_- "¿Lo que sea¿Estas segura?" – Preguntó Pegaso con cierto brillo de maldad en sus ojos – _

_- "¿Qué estas tramando Seiya de Pegaso? Conozco esa mirada…" – _


	4. Saori

_Saori se recargó en el barandal._

_Estaba aburrida_

_Total y absolutamente aburrida_

_Ese día, como muchos otros, la Diosa, estaba encerrada en una de las habitaciones de estudio leyendo un sin fin de papeles antiguos que describían todas las obligaciones y – Pocos a su parecer - derechos que como Athena poseía._

_Fastidiada de __ leer cosas que no le interesaban ese día en particular, salió al balcón que daba directamente hacia una vista completa de las Doce Casas y gran parte del Santuario._

_Suspiró_

_¿Por qué no pasaba algo interesante?_

_¿O es que todos estaban tan aburridos como ella como para pensar en hacer alguna cosa ocurrente?_

_Saori recordó como había días que sus santos, por motivos inexplicables, tendían a meterse en uno o varios problemas… a la vez._

_Y con 'sus santos' se refería a todos ellos._

_Desde los chicos de bronce, que eran los encargados de realizar las apuestas de cualquier cosa inimaginable, pasando por los de plata que movilizaban a todos para las 'reuniones' alias 'fiestas' secretas y terminando con los santos de oro…_

_Que decir de los santos de oro…_

_Cada uno tenía su locura particular._

_Y todos, siempre después de cada broma, terminaba sin excepción alguna, frente al autoritario y temido – Según la persona – Patriarca Shion._

_Saori__se acordó de como muchas veces a ella le tocaba ser testigo presencial de las duras reprimendas que le daba a cada caballero. Y como, siempre tenía que aguantarse las ganas de reír, por encontrarse sentada en su trono. No como Saori. Sino como Athena. _

_Y vaya que los santos eran todos unos ladinos al momento de excusarse frente a Shion_

_- "Si patriarca" – Respondía casi siempre el serio y respetuoso Camus - _

_- "__No lo vuelvo hacer Patriarca" – Decía Milo… aunque claro, nunca nadie le creía - _

_- "¿Puedo irme ya Patriarca? Tengo hambre" – Argumentaba Aldebarán - _

_- "__¿Pero yo que hice Patriarca?" - Preguntaba Máscara de la Muerte tratando de lucir una cara de inocencia que nunca le terminaba por cuajar - _

_- "P__atris, ya deje de enojarse o le saldrán mas canas verdes" - _

_Esa ultima frase…_

_Fue uno de los mayores escándalos del Santuario._

_Y el autor no era otro que uno de los Santos más fieles a la causa del Santuario, pero también uno de los que era más difícil de mantener callado_

_Seiya…_

_Athena recordó como por la insolencia del Pegaso, Shion terminó por mandarlo al polo sur a entrenar durante un mes entero a temperaturas de -30°C._

_Basta decir que con semejante castigo, ningún otro caballero que amara el calor y el sol realizó alguna otra broma durante todo ese mes._

_- "¡Hey Saori!" – _

_Y hablando del rey de Roma…_

_Athena miró debajo del balcón, ahí, parado justo debajo estaba el Santo del Pegaso, sonriendo abiertamente y agitando los brazos para llamar su atención_

_- "¡Seiya!" – Saori le devolvió la sonrisa – "¿Qué estas haciendo?" - _

_- "Pasando__ a saludarte" – Contestó poniendo un brazo detrás de su cabeza – "Acabo de terminar mi turno de vigilancia, estoy aburrido y no tengo nada mas que hacer… ¿Que haces Saori?" – _

_La chica suspiró una vez más_

_- "Estoy leyendo decretos que mis encarnaciones anteriores de Athena escribieron… pero…" – _

_- "¿Pero?" – Preguntó Seiya curioso, sin dejar de mirarla – _

_- "Pero ya me aburrí también" – Respondió la Diosa riendo – "Y tampoco tengo nada mas que hacer…Aunque Shion no opina lo mismo" – Entornó los ojos al cielo – "Me hará un examen esta tarde de todo lo leído. Como quisiera que pasara algo divertido… ¡Lo que sea!" – _

_- "¿Lo que sea¿Estas segura?" – Preguntó Pegaso con cierto brillo de maldad en sus ojos – _

_- "¿Qué estas tramando Seiya de Pegaso? Conozco esa mirada…" – _

_Él se echó a reír y miró en dirección de las Doce Casas_

_- "¿Piensa en un número del 1 al 12?" – _

_- "¿Para que?" – _

_- "Solo dime un número, el que mas te guste" – La chica miro al cielo pensando – _

_- "Cinco… me gusta ese¿Por qué¿Qué vas hacer?" –_

_- "Eso es un secreto" – Respondió pícaramente – "¡¡Prometo que te va a gustar¡¡Regreso en unos minutos!!" – Gritó al empezar a correr – _

_- "¡Seiya, Espera!" - _

_- "¿Qué pasó__?" – Se detuvo mirando detrás de sí. Saori se mordió el labio suavemente – _

_- "Se que algo tramas, pero Seiya… no tienes por que meterte en problemas por mí… Recuerda el ultimo castigo que te dio Shion, casi te mueres de pulmonía. Yo estoy bien, no creo morir de aburrimiento" – _

_Seiya por toda respuesta volvió a sonreír y giró su cuerpo en dirección a ella_

_- "Lo se Saori…pero solo por verte sonreír y feliz… haría cualquier cosa… cualquiera…" – Dijo y se volvió a dar la media vuelta, perdiéndose entre las columnas – _

_Athena ya no tuvo tiempo de decir más, por que un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas._

_Y agitó la cabeza rápidamente_

_Ese Pegaso… siempre estaba diciendo tonterías._

_Aunque… siempre eran tonterías que la hacían sentir bien. Y en paz._

_Dio media vuelta y recargó su espalda sobre el barandal. _

_Hacía mucho calor._

_Un hermoso y acogedor calor._

_Tenía que agradecer que las guerras terminaran._

_Ahora podía disfrutar de una vida mas tranquila…_

_- "Abuelo… ¿Crees que pueda volver a ser Saori Kido una vez mas?" – _

_Cerró los ojos y dejó que los minutos pasaran… casi se había olvidado ya del encuentro con Seiya_

_- "¡Princesa Saori!" – _

_Pero al parecer él no. Saori miró nuevamente debajo del balcón_

_- "¿Shun?" – Preguntó extrañada – _

_- "¿Cómo has estado Saori?" – _

_- "Muy bien Shun… creí que estabas en la nueva Isla de Andrómeda" – _

_- "Estaba. Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos y quise venir a saludarte… cuando me encontré con…" – _

_- "¡¡Aquí no nos va a encontrar!!" – Dijo de pronto otro santo, apareciendo en el campo visual de la Diosa – _

_- "¿Hyoga?" – _

_- "… ellos…" – _

_- "Saori… me alegra verte" – Respondió con un __ademán, de haber podido la habría saludado correctamente, pero venia cargando por un extremo el escudo de libra, ayudado por Seiya, que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _

_- "¡Regrese Saori!" – _

_Athena ladeó el rostro _

_- "¿Qué están haciendo con eso muchachos¿Shun tu lo sabes?" – _

_- "Bueno… yo… pues…" – El santo de Andrómeda se sonrojó y bajo la vista – "Mas o menos…" – _

_- "¡Eh, par de flojos, apresúrense que la lagartija bigotuda ya se dio cuenta del robo!" – Les gritó Ikki algunos metros más allá, fungiendo como centinela – _

_Athena pestañeó_

_- "Seiya de Pegaso¿Qué tramas?" – _

_- "Tranquila Saori¡Ya lo verás!" – _

_- "Una pregunta ¿Tienes binoculares?" – Le preguntó Hyoga – _

_- "¿Binoculares?" – Se preguntó con una mano en el mentón – "Tengo unos en el escritorio… creo ¿Por qué?" – _

_- "Por que los vas a necesitar" – Respondió Ikki acercándose al grupo con una expresión de maldad entremezclada con regocijo – "Muévanse tortugas, Shiryu viene corriendo por las escaleras de las doce casas y no se ve contento…" – _

_Shun y Hyoga asintieron, Hyoga cargo con el escudo él solo, se despidieron de la Diosa y se fueron a la entrada principal del Templo del Patriarca. Seiya se rezagó._

_- "Saori, busca tus bina… bico… binocalares… ¡Bueno eso! Y observa atentamente las doce casas…Te vas a reír mucho, te lo juro…" – _

_- "¿De verdad?" – Preguntó la Diosa con una ligera gota de sudor en la frente, sea lo que fuere que tramaran presentía que sería un escándalo – _

_- "Le comenté mi idea a los chicos, y gustosos que ofrecieron a ayudarme… bueno… todos excepto Shiryu… pero ya sabes como es él…" – Decía Seiya concentrado en la suyo – _

_- "¡¡¡BURRO DE DOS PATAS ¿QUE EST__AS HACIENDO?!!!" – _

_- "Ikki me llama" – Dijo Pegaso bufando – "¡Te voy a dar una pista Saori¡Yo apuesto a que tiramos 8 caballeros dorados!" – _

_- "¿Qué?" – Saori se sobresaltó ¿Qué había dicho Seiya¿Tirar?, - "¡¡¡¿Cómo que tirar?!!!" – _

_Pero fue muy tarde, el caballero de Pegaso ya se había ido corriendo con sus amigos, y Saori ni lenta ni perezosa, corrió dentro de habitación hasta su escritorio abriendo todos los cajones uno tras otro y revolviendo todos los papeles_

_- "¡Aquí están!" – Dijo al tomar los binoculares y correr nuevamente al balcón, observó a través de ellos el Santuario y las Doce Casas…_

_Todo se veía tranquilo_

_Mortalmente tranquilo_

_Athena agudizó su vista._

_Un brillo dorado parecía moverse entre las escaleras que conectaban Phycis con el templo del Patriarca_

_Ajustó un poco sus binoculares y enfocó mejor_

_¿Esa cosa que se movía a gran velocidad no era el escudo de libra?_

_¿Y que era lo que traía encima?_

_¿Un bulto?_

_No… el bulto de movía_

_- "¿Seiya?" – _

_El escudo__ entró a toda velocidad por Phycis, perdiéndose en su interior por unos cuantos segundos, se escuchó un fuerte golpe, para después salir el Pegaso despedido a mayor velocidad rumbo a la siguiente casa_

_Saori no supo que pensar_

_Seiya siguió su recorrido por entre todas las casas __zodiacales, escuchándose solo en algunas cuantas un fuerte y seco golpe_

_5 fuertes y secos golpes para ser más exactos_

_Saori__contuvo el aliento, Seiya ya salía disparado de la casa de Mu, y muchos cosmos dorados se sentían sumamente furiosos_

_Athena tragó saliva, todos esos cosmos se estaban expandiendo a gran velocidad y ninguno nada contento._

_Y entonces, todos los fieles y valerosos santos dorados que fueron literalmente 'arrollados' por un burro alado explotaron_

_- "¡¡__SEIYAAAAA TE VOY A MATAR!!" – Gritó Afrodita de Phycis cuando recobró el conocimiento, después de que un 'Pegaso sin licencia de manejo' lo hiciera literalmente besar el suelo – _

_- "¡¡¡PEGASO, TE VOY A DAR UN PUNTAPÍE TAN FUERTE QUE HASTA EL HADES VAS A TERMINAR!!!" – Gritó Shura sobándose la cabeza, donde tenía un bien formado chipote – _

_- "¡¡¡CUANDO PONGA MIS SUCIAS MANOS ENCIMA TU…!!!" – ¿Quién viera a Milo con ese genio? - _

_- "¡¡ESTAS MUERTO!!" – Directo y sin rodeos __gritó el bueno de Shaka, que terminó viendo budas 'volar' a su alrededor - _

_- "¡¡SEIYA __DE LA /&·$·$ VOY A METERTE UNA "$&/& PARA TERMINAR CON ·$·$$!!" -_

_MM siempre tenía un MUY mal carácter y gustaba por tener la última palabra._

_Saori se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de reprimir una risa_

_Pero no pudo_

_E__mpezó a reír con mucha fuerza._

_¡Ese Seiya y sus ocurrencias!_

_Se secó con su mano una lágrima producto de tanto reír e inhalo varias bocanas de aire._

_- "¡Vaya, creo que gané una apuesta!" – _

_- "¡¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUE?!!" – La voz de Shion, retumbó de pronto por todo el Santuario. Si que las noticias corrían rápido en ese lugar._

_Saori carraspeó un poco y rápidamente entró de nuevo a su habitación, dejó los binoculares en su lugar y con paso tranquilo caminó hasta la puerta._

_Volvió a sonreír_

_¡Tenía que evitar que sus chicos de bronce terminaran por ser teletransportados hasta la luna!_

_- "Después de todo…" – Se dijo – "No ha sido tan aburrido este día" - _

_Y salió._

* * *

_**Se aceptan reviews! E ideas para futuras MiniHistorias.**_

_**Próxima MiniHistoria: Afrodita**_

_- "¡No necesito su maldita ayuda¡Siempre he hecho las cosas solo¡Y siempre he cumplido con todo lo que me han pedido!" – _

_- "Pero-" – _

_ - "¡Aries, T__auro¡Dejen de tenerme lastima, no soy un invalido, no los necesito, NO NECESITO A NADIE!" – _

_**Nota: La próxima historia la subiré en dos semanas.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	5. Afrodita

_… __Afrodita…_

_Afrodita de Phycis gruñó._

_¿Por que todo le salía__ mal de una temporada hasta la fecha?_

_Primero fue el soportar los __sermones del Patriarca, cuando a días de renacido lo mandó a llamar para explicarle de la 'nueva oportunidad' de estar entre los vivos, olvidar resencillas, perdonar, confiar, bla, bla, bla… centrándose hasta el final en el tema, y haciendo énfasis, de 'no matar a sus compañeros de armas'_

_¿No mat__ar a sus compañeros de armas?_

_Afrodita entrecerró los ojos_

_¿Pues por quien lo tomaba?_

_¿Por el salvaje de Mascara de la Muerte_

_¡Pero que descaro de Shion!_

_Afrodita siempre se consideró una persona con modales y con la suficiente paciencia para soportar cualquier situación por mas estresante que fuera, pero el escuchar a Shion decir… decir... _

_¡¡Decir tales blasfemias sin fundamento en su contra!!... le hizo hervir la sangre_

_- "¡Eres__ un idiota!" - _

_Y ahí empezó todo._

_Todos los santos de cualquier rango, llámese Santos de Bronce, Plata u Oro ¡Inclusive hasta los guardias! Saben que aunque muchos quieren decirle algunas cuantas verdades al 'Patriarca' ninguno debía de hacer eso._

_No, al menos que no quisiera__ conservar su cabeza._

_Era algo así como que una regla no escrita._

_Pero Phycis cometió el grave, gravísimo, error de decir lo que pensaba a su Ilustrísima._

_Y de la peor forma._

_- "¡Y TU UN MALAGRADECIDO!" –_

_Shion explotó contra el insulto de Phycis, y lo regañó por casi una hora seguida sin respirar, aludiendo el deshonroso comportamiento de él, el deshonor de todos los que alguna vez precedieron a su armadura. ¡Y que hasta su maestro debía de estar revolcándose en su tumba!_

_Afrodita escuchó tod__o con la cabeza en alto, pestañeando de vez en cuando, Shion manoteaba al aire mientras lo regañaba. Hasta que se detuvo, respiro profusamente. Y le dictó sentencia._

_Afrodita de Phycis tenía solo dos semanas para levantar un reporte de TODOS los campos de entrenamiento que estaban distribuidos a lo largo y a lo ancho de TODO el mundo. Los reportes debían ser hechos de manera PERSONAL con todos los detalles de necesidades, activos y pasivos correspondientes y con esto sacar un reporte GLOBAL. Y por si no fuera suficiente, debía de entregar un programa de acción de solución de problemas que Afrodita de Phycis tendría que llevar a cabo personalmente en caso de que él, Shion, estuviera de acuerdo._

_O bien._

_Renunciar a su Armadura por desacato._

_Afro__dita apretó el puño de tan estupido castigo, del estupido de Shion. _

_¿Perder su armadura?_

_Eso si que no. Había luchado, sufrido, peleado, y matado… a muchos para obtener su ropaje sagrado._

_¡Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que cualquier energúmeno sobre calificado usara la armadura de Phycis sin su consentimiento!_

…_Solo por si no te has dado cuenta…_

_El guardián de la doceava casa aceptó el reto, más que castigo, que Shion le había impuesto._

_Aunque maldijo entre dientes._

_Justamente ese día empezaban los días más propicios de todo el año para realizar la poda y el transplante de retoños de sus rosas. ¡Una temporada que duraba exactamente dos semanas!_

_¿Por qué, por que a él?_

_ … Y si no lo has hecho eres un imbecil…_

_Afrodita no tuvo __más opción que dividir su tiempo, en el día ir 'personamnte' a todos los campos de entrenamiento mientras que en las noches acondicionaba su jardín lo mejor posible._

_Durante __once días seguidos, Phycis viajó por todo el globo terráqueo, desde el polo norte, Siberia, los santuarios semi-olvidados en América Central, la Patagonia, las islitas perdidas en el océano Atlántico, Pacifico, Índigo..._

_¡__Incluso a los Alpes al lado de las malolientes cabras montañesas!_

_¡¿Quién en su sano juicio ponía un campo de entrenamiento en los Alpes?!_

_¿Por qué personalmente?_

_¿Es que ese viejo loco__ no conocía el correo electrónico?_

_…Hay comida lista en el refrigerador…_

_Afrodita sufrió mucho esos días__, se iba desde muy temprano a cada uno de los santuarios, escuchaba aburrido las quejas de todos, anotaba en una hoja todos los requerimientos que 'necesitaba' para el informe y con una horrible mueca de fastidio abandonaba cada campo y con la velocidad de luz se dirigía al próximo campo._

_O bien regresaba a su casa y proseguía con el mantenimiento de sus rosas_

_Sus rosas…_

_Ellas eran sus únicas amigas y consejeras._

_Ellas no __criticaban_

_No juzgaban_

_Ni__ preguntaban_

_¿Qué eres tú?_

_¿Hombre o mujer?_

_¡Cuantas personas no quiso matar __por haberle hecho esa pregunta!_

_¡¡¿Qué les importaba?!!_

_Afrodita de Phycis no asesinaba por placer, siempre que lo hacia era bajo una orden, ya fuera de su maestro o del mismo Patriarca. Usurpado o no._

_La doceava noche fue para él, un verdadero tormento, no había dormido más que dos horas por día y hasta eso lo dudaba, __y aún le faltaban varios campos de entrenamiento de Europa y algunos cuantos del Mediterráneo. _

_No podía flaquear._

_Se dijo, mientras subía las escaleras hasta su templo._

_¡No podía flaquear¡O perdería todo lo que verdaderamente le interesaba!_

_Su orgullo._

_Agradeció internamente que en los once días previos ningún otro caballero lo interrogara respecto a nada. Lo que menos quería era encontrase con sus 'amigos hipócritas' que seguramente se burlaban de él a su espalda._

_¡Ya casi podía escuchar como lo criticaban entre los muros de las Casas del Zodiaco!_

_Como siempre… como todos._

_Pero para su desgracia, ese día no tuvo mucha suerte, acaba de pasar la casa de Géminis ya rumbo a Cáncer cuando un par de voces lo hicieron detenerse_

_ - "¡Hey Afrodita, espera!" – El custodio de la doceava casa tensó los músculos pero no volteó, esperó que tanto Mu como Aldebarán lo alcanzaran - _

_- "Buenas noches caballeros" – Susurró Afrodita acomodándose el cabello, ocultando sus signos de fatiga – "¿En que puedo ayudarlos?" – _

_- "Buenas noches. Pues verás…" – Aldebarán se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza. Se notaba nervioso – "Queremos hablar contigo" – _

_- "Estoy ocupado, que sea en otro momento" – Phycis hizo el intento de seguir su camino – _

_– "Todos hemos estado hablando…" – Interrumpió Mu, subiendo unos escalones mas que Afrodita para verlo de frente – "Y queremos ayudarte" – _

_- "¿Ayudarme?" – Enarcó una de sus finas cejas – "¿Cómo que ayudarme?" – _

_- "Sabemos lo difícil que es tu 'castigo'" – Continuó Aldebarán – "Y creemos que… posiblemente no logres terminar el informe a tiempo… y no queremos que por eso dejes tu armadura…" – _

_- "Todos los Caballeros Dorados te apoyaremos sin que se de cuenta el Patriarca" – Dijo Mu – _

_Afrodita rió levemente_

_- "¿O sea que quieren ayudarme por que creen que no terminaré mi trabajo¿Por qué es mucho¿O por que me tienen lástima?" – _

_Aries y Tauro se voltearon ver y negaron. Afrodita volvió a reír pero mas fuerte_

_- "¡No necesito su maldita ayuda¡Siempre he hecho las cosas solo¡Y siempre he cumplido con todo lo que me han pedido!" – _

_- "Pero-" – _

_- "¡Aries, Tauro¡Dejen de tenerme lastima, no soy un invalido, no los necesito, NO NECESITO A NADIE!" – _

_Afrodita empujó a Mu y siguió subiendo las escaleras_

_¡Pero que insulto insinuar que era un inútil!_

_¡Él podía valerse perfectamente por si mismo!_

_¡¡Desde niño era la lección__ que había tenido que aprender a la fuerza!!_

_Afrodita siguió caminando con sus pasos firmes y entró al templo de Cáncer, su cosmos se hallaba tan alterado que mentalmente se preparó para ver salir de entre las sombras al custodio y que con sus habituales sarcasmos también lo 'fastidiariara'_

_Pero para su alivio__ y sorpresa no sucedió así._

_…__Tu casa fue más o menos ordenada…_

_Afrodita cruzó libremente __el templo sin ninguna interrupción. Phycis dejó de caminar y miro sobre su hombro el Templo de Cáncer._

_Bufó descontento._

_Si había alguien, tan una sola persona en la que Afrodita pudo o podía posiblemente considerar como un 'compañero' era al psicópata de Cáncer_

_Desde que tenia memoria __Mascara de la Muerte nunca lo había insultado, ni le había llamado 'afeminado o 'raro'. _

_Lo respetaba._

_Se respetaban._

_A tal grado de que Máscara de la Muerte conocía el verdadero nombre de Afrodita, y Phycis conocía el secreto que se escondía detrás de la 'Muerte'_

_¿Por qué?_

_Tal vez por que ambo__s tenían el mismo motivo para ocultarse._

_Afrodita sacudió la cabeza y siguió subiendo templo por templo hasta llegar al suyo. Inf__lamó su cosmos ordenando mentalmente a su armadura regresar a su pedestal. Miró de reojo las habitaciones privadas de su templo que estaban hechas un desorden. Y se maldijo entre dientes el haber desechado la ayuda de las Kôres._

_Se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo del agua y se echó agua en el __rostro._

_Se observo así mismo a través del espejo_

_Observó su 'bello' rostro demacrado por las ojeras y la fatiga._

_Una ligera mueca emergió de su boca._

_La belleza era su mayor regalo… y su peor castigo._

_…Y tu jardín esta en perfectas condiciones…_

_Abandonó el baño y se __dirigió a su jardín que lo esperaba con impaciencia, la luz de la luna iluminaba cada uno de los pétalos de las flores que parecían cobrar especial vida en aquellos días. Phycis tomó unas tijeras para cortar y con sumo cuidado se acercó hasta las rosas negras, las más peligrosas pero no por eso las menos hermosas._

_Comenzó a cortar poco a poco, unas hojas por aquí y otras por allá, varios minutos transcurrieron y Afrodita comenzó a sentirse extraño, su vista se empezó a nublar._

_- "¿Pero que?" – _

_Afrodita se talló los ojos, su rosas negras parecían moverse de un lado a otro._

_- "¡No, no, no!" – Soltó las tijeras y se llevo una mano a la frente. Tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y empezó a sentir los síntomas de fiebre – "¡Maldición!" – _

_Afrodita dio media vuelta pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo detenerse._

_Lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse, fue una sombra que estaba en la entrada de su jardín_

_- "¡Idiota!" – _

_Cuando despertó, lo primero que Afrodita pudo notar fue el techo de su casa, la cabeza le daba de vueltas, se llevó una mano a esta y notó con __extrañeza como es que en tenia un paño semi húmedo sobre la frente._

_- "¿Eh?" – _

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?_

_Alto. Mejor pregunta_

_¿Cómo demonios es que se encontraba en su cama?_

_Afrodita miró su reloj digital al lado de su cama. Eras las 3 de la mañana del día viernes…Y se incorporó tan rápido que el paño húmedo terminó sobre sus piernas_

_¡¡Había dormido casi dos días!!_

_¡¡Los dos últimos días que tenía para entregar el informe completo!!_

_¡No-podía-ser-posible!_

_Phycis se levantó de la cama, pero se arrepintió y volvió a sentarse. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, agotado. Posiblemente producto del esfuerzo de los días anteriores._

_Afrodita cerró los puños llevándose con ellos parte de las sábanas. _

_¿Y ahora que iba hacer?_

_No __había terminado el informe ¡Ni siquiera pudo completar los reportes!_

_- "¡Maldita sea!" – Masculló enojado consigo mismo – _

_Ahora no le quedaba más que renunciar a su armadura, su bella armadura. _

_¡Todo por no haber cerrado la boca cuando debía!_

_- "Tal vez… me lo merezco" – _

_Afrodita trato de pararse esta vez con mas cuidado, lentamente caminó hasta su computadora donde estaban todos los papeles de los informes._

_Y se detuvo. Observó con detenimiento los documentos. _

_Se encontraban en perfecto orden._

_¿Cómo? _

_Y no era todo, ahí mismo, en la cima de todos los papeles, descasaban tranquilamente los reportes faltantes de Europa y el Mediterráneo_

_¿Por qué?_

_Fue lo único que pudo pensar el custodio de la doceava casa. Dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación_

_Su casa estaba limpia._

_¿Quién?_

_Todo estaba en su lugar, o eso era la que parecía de primera cuenta, Afrodita se talló los ojos y se pellizco, tal vez estaba soñando, pero no. No era un sueño. Afrodita entonces se dirigió con prisa a su jardín._

_Y abrió grandemente los ojos._

_¡El jardín!_

_¡Estaba en perfecto estado¡Pulcramente podado y abonado!_

_¡Todas las rosas destellaban brillantes con la luna llena que daba término a la época de poda y siembra!_

_Phycis no __sabía que decir ni que pensar_

_¿Cuándo?_

_Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta su habitación y se sentó completamente pasmado._

_¿Quién, quien en su sano juicio podía hacer semejante trabajo?_

_¿Y por que?_

_¿Por él?_

_Imposible, 'nadie' hacia nada por él._

_Y por lo mismo él no hacia nada por los demás._

_Afrodita volvió a revisar los documentos de los campos de entrenamiento, ahí, debajo de uno de todos ellos, se encontró con una nota que no notó en la primera ojeada. La tomó con curiosidad._

_**Afrodit**__**a:**_

_**Sol**__**o por si no te has dado cuenta, y si no lo has hecho eres un imbecil. Hay comida lista en el refrigerador. Tu casa fue más o menos ordenada. Y tu jardín esta en perfectas condiciones…**_

_**Los reportes que te faltaban están junto con los otros.**_

_**El **__**Patriarca tiene que salir este viernes a Japón, pero regresará en la noche. Así que tienes horas suficientes para entregar tu último trabajo…**_

_**Una cosa más: Todos admiran tu enorme valentía… o tu enorme estupidez… **_

_**¡¡**__**Pero por lo que más quieras no lo vuelvas hacer!!**_

_La nota había__ sido escrita a computadora, para evitar que reconociera la letra. No tenia firma._

_Afrodita se sintió sumamente extraño. _

_¿Cómo podía reaccionar a tal muestra de generosidad?_

_¿Por parte de quien quiera que haya sido?_

_¿Y a él?_

_¿Precisamente a él?_

_Que siempre estaba solo._

_- "Gracias…" – Susurró, como si con esto, su benefactor pudiera escucharlo – _

_Y con una tenue sonrisa, se tronó los dedos y empezó a elaborar su reporte…_

_**... Tiempo después… **_

_Afrodita de Phycis conservó su lugar como uno entre los doce,__ y tuvo que pasar mucho pero mucho tiempo para que él supiera que fue exactamente lo que sucedió los dos días que estuvo enfermo._

_Se enteró que tanto Aldebarán como Shura fueron quienes le prepararon la comida._

_De c__omo Shaka, Camus y Mu, habían terminado el trabajo de sus flores. Y como por muchos meses 'JAMAS' se volvieron acercar a una rosa._

_Y __al mismo tiempo Saga y Kanon usando sus antiguas influencias y mas su poder de 'Otra Dimensión' habían logrado conseguir los informes restantes. _

_También __que Milo, Aioria y Docko distrajeron al Patriarca durante casi dos días, con las mas absurdas tonterías para evitar que se enterada de donde estaba él. Y que Athena, advertida por Aioros, mandara a llamar a Shion ese viernes hasta Japón donde estaba ella._

_Y __mucho mas tiempo pasó, para ser más exacta AÑOS pasaron para que Afrodita nuevamente abriera enormemente los ojos cuando por cuestiones del destino supo que quien estuvo detrás de todo, abogando y casi amenazando a todos los Santos de Oro para que lo ayudaran, dando mil y un excusas para que Afrodita se quedara entre ellos, no había sido otro que… Máscara de la Muerte._

* * *

_**Se aceptan reviews!!**_

_**La próxima MiniHistoria es MUY especial para mí, ya que fue escrita por mi amiga Tamara, la que por cierto, es la causante de estas historias cortas, ya que fue por su cumpleaños que yo decidí escribirlas. Y contagiada se animó a escribir la suya. ¡Y me dio permiso de presentárselas!**_

_**Se subirá la próxima semana. ¡Y trae una sorpresa incluida!**_

_**Próxima MiniHistoria: Dibujos**_

_- Estos…sólo son dibujos…dibujos hechos por los caballeros dorados…_

_- …¿Si?, pues que bueno que no se dedicaron al arte, serían muy malos, parecen hechos por niños de 5 años - _

_- Es porque lo hicieron niños de 5 años - Respondió Shion, resaltando lo obvio del asunto - _


	6. Dibujos

_**Como comenté en la MiniHistortia pasada, **__**que la historia que presento a continuación fue escrita por una amiga mía, y trae un pequeño regalo para todos ustedes.**_

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Shion__se encontraba en el cuarto del Patriarca, revisando todos los pendientes que había dejado cuando Saga lo mato, lo cual, era bastante complicado ya que gracias al tiempo, muchos papeles se había deteriorado y eran ilegibles, aun así el legendario caballero de Aries hacia su mejor esfuerzo por buscarle coherencia a lo que, alguna vez fueron sus pertenencias…_

_Pronto escucho un leve golpe en la puerta acompañado de una muy conocida voz._

_- ¡Hey Shion¿Estas allí? - _

_- Pasa Dohko – Le respondió el mencionado, sin apartar su vista del desorden que había aparecido ante sus ojos al abrir un cajón de su viejo escritorio – ¿Qué sucede?- _

_- Llevo rato buscándote, no te apareciste ni en el desayuno ni en la comida ¡¿Y tú me preguntas que sucede?! – Respondió algo desesperado el Caballero de Libra mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y veía enojado al Patriarca- ¡¡Por fin tenemos tiempo para ponernos al corriente y tu lo quieres usar para sepa Zeus que!!- _

_Por fin el peliverde posó sus ojos en el otro, mientras lo veía con una leve sonrisa. Era cierto, no tenía mucho que Athena los había revivido, y realmente añoraba tener larga pláticas con su amigo…pero estaba conciente que el Santuario necesitaba organizarse una vez más, y esto lo estaba absorbiendo por completo al haber aceptado esta misión…_

_- Lo siento, de verdad Dohko, no es mi intención hacerte esto…¡Sólo que todo en este lugar es un caos! – Respondió por fin Shion, mientras sacaba la frustración que había sentido ya desde hacia varios días, mientras aventaba algunas hojas que había recogido del cajón sobre el escritorio…- Creo que a este paso necesitare una buena dosis de calmantes…- Comentó mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos…-_

_- Oye, no era para tanto viejo, no estoy tan molesto…- La respuesta de Dohko si que logro sacarle una sonrisa a Shion, quien bajo levemente las manos para así ver al caballero de libra -_

_- ¿Viejo? Perdona que te diga esto…pero tenemos la misma edad…- _

_- Siii, lo se… pero las amazonas jóvenes no lo saben y eso es lo que importa – Respondió con una gran sonrisa juguetona el chino, provocando que su amigo girara los ojos en señal de desaprobación - _

_- Sólo no me busques cuando ya te hayas metido en problemas, no quiero que me involucres -_

_- Si, claro…luego vas a estar rogándome para que te presente a alguien, ya veras – Contesto inmediatamente Dohko, mientras ojeaba los papeles que Shion había arrojado tan descuidadamente en el escritorio - Oye…estos no son papeles del santuario…o al menos no del tipo administrativo – Comento al pasarle unos cuantos al ojimorado para que también los viera - _

_- Vaya – Dijo Shion mientras los veía con cuidado, al igual que una sonrisa comenzaba a adornar su rostro - _

_- ¿Que son? - _

_- Estos…sólo son dibujos…dibujos hechos por los caballeros dorados…- _

_- …¿Si?, pues que bueno que no se dedicaron al arte, serían muy malos, parecen hechos por niños de 5 años - _

_- Es porque lo hicieron niños de 5 años - Respondió Shion, resaltando lo obvio del asunto…- _

_- …Hay, que curioso…- Respondió Docko con una ligera gota de sudor - …Y por que los guard__…-Pero no termino su pregunta, ya que una idea llego de repente a su cabeza, sacándole una sonrisa totalmente burlona, dedicada solo para el lemuriano - ¡¡Ahhh, papá Shion¡¡Que tierno eres!! Jajajaja - _

_- ¡Ah cállate! – Ordenó este molesto, mientras intentaba quitarle el resto de las hojas que le quedaban - _

_- Oye…este…este lo dibujo Saga…Je, creo que es uno de los que tiene más realismo – Comento el moreno, mientras le mostraba el dibujo a Shion, quien lo observo con sumo cuidado, recordando el momento exacto en que el gemelo se lo había dado -_

_- Si…Saga fue bueno dibujando, aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, según recuerdo – Dijo mientras tomaba la hoja, viéndola totalmente sorprendido, ya que algo le había llamado la atención del dibujo -_

_- Yo…aun me pregunto, cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta lo qué él ocultaba…cómo fue que no sentimos la presencia de Ares…Además, si Saga nos hubiera dicho…se habrían evitado tantas guerras y tantas muertes…Esa siempre será mi mayor duda ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada?… - _

_- Si lo hizo – Respondió Shion, sin apartar la vista de otro dibujo de Saga que había encontrado, aunque este lo había hecho cuando era un poco más grande – ¡Mira!- _

_- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Dohko no terminó su frase…sencillamente, era demasiado impactante lo que veían sus ojos…- Entonces si lo hizo… – _

_Y con aquella impactante revelación los dos quedaron en mudo silencio…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

_**¡¡Sorpresa!!**_

_**Si quieren saber que es lo que Shion y Docko vieron¡Vayan ahora mismo a mi profile! Ahí puse un link directo al dibujo de Saga, realizado también por mi amiga Tamara**_

_**¡Mil y un gracias por tu enorme ayuda y amistad! **_

…_**. Próxima MiniHistoria: Shion….**_

_Shion jamás lo había mandado a callar. Y mucho menos lo había amenazado_

_Nunca._

_Pero ahora..._

_**...Doscientos años en lo que poco a poco Shion olvidó que tampoco podía llegar a ser Dios...**_


	7. Shion



"_¿Shion?" -_

_El Sumo Sacerdote._

_El Representante de la Diosa._

_El Patriarca._

_Mil y un nombres se le daban al mismo cargo y a la misma persona que lo representaba._

_Pero todos significaban solo una cosa._

"_¿Puedo pasar?" -_

_Responsabilidad._

_**El Patriarca simbolizaba… el lazo entre los Dioses y los Mortales**__._

_Quien lo fuera, tenia que tener el don de mando y de la mediación._

_De mando. Por que su poder sobre todos los caballeros era absoluto e incuestionable._

_Y de mediación. Por que debía de ser capaz de equilibrar la balanza entre los caprichos de los Dioses. _

_Y de las necesidades de los hombres._

_Sus palabras, representaban las palabras de la Diosa._

_Eso y mucho más hacia que el Patriarca no pudiera pertenecer a ningún grupo._

_**Dejaba de ser hombre... Y mucho menos aspiraba a ser Dios**_

_- "¿Shion?" - _

_Shion de Aries. Antiguo caballero de la primera casa del zodiaco. Y un hombre valiente y poderoso. Era, quien desde hacia mas de doscientos que años, su destino le había dado la 'oportunidad' de investir el máximo cargo que un santo de la orden de los caballeros de Athena podía aspirar._

_Ser… para bien o para mal el Patriarca_

_Doscientos años…en los que en él recaía la tremenda responsabilidad de llevar acabo las órdenes de la Diosa al pie de la letra._

_En su presencia o sin ella._

_**Doscientos años... en los que Shion ya no era hombre...**_

"_Voy a pasar carnero, te guste o no" -_

_Y Shion sabía que eso era demasiado tiempo._

_Lo sabía y lo sentía._

_Sabia que él había vivido tantas cosas que tal vez no debió vivir._

_Había sido alumno, maestro, guía, sucesor._

_Había reído, llorado, matado, mentido, amado._

_¡Luchado incluso en dos guerras santas!_

_¡Había llegado a convivir con dos diferentes mujeres que representaba a la misma persona!_

_¡¡Athenea, su amada Diosa que los textos antiguos la describían como la de los ojos de lechuza!!_

_¡Por Zeus!_

_¿Que no había echo ya?_

_Muerto y revivido _

_Dos veces._

_¿Que todo eso no era ya suficiente?_

"_¿Donde estas hombre?" -_

_Dice una frase por ahí que el tiempo te da experiencia_

_E intuición_

_La intuición nace de la experiencia_

_Pero para él, para Shion de Aries, desde hacia mucho tiempo consideraba que ambas cosas lo tenían abandonado._

_Sentía que cometía error tras error._

_Cada una con funestas consecuencias_

"_Shion..." -_

_Si tan solo se hubiera percatado de los vaivenes del cosmos de géminis._

_Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan confiado en Star Hill cuando Saga lo visitó._

_Y cuando lo mató._

_Si tan solo..._

_Shion masculló con amargura._

_Amargura el único sentimiento que tenia desde muchos meses atrás_

"_¿Cuanto tiempo piensas ignorarme?" –_

_El silencio recayó después de la pregunta, segundos pasaron y Shion miró sobre su hombro a quien lo observaba pacientemente_

"_El que sea necesario" – Respondió - _

_Ambos hombres se encontraban sobre la terraza del templo del Patriarca. Era de noche y el Patriara había creído erróneamente que nadie lo buscaría a esas horas y mucho menos en ese lugar._

_Pero no contó con que él si lo haría._

_Y con bastante insistencia al parecer_

"_¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?" -_

"_No estabas en tu despacho y como se que eres predecible y un hombre de costumbres vine aquí, se que te gustan las estrellas, la soledad y tu hogar... en combinación" -_

_Shion resopló. _

_Docko de verdad que a veces llegaba a sorprenderlo._

_Y ya casi nada lo hacia._

"_Quiero platicar contigo viejo amigo" - Dijo el custodio de la séptima casa, pero Shion no pareció prestarle atención por que regresó su vista al cielo oscuro, que cubierto de nubes no permitía apreciar ni una sola estrella brillar – _

_Y no respondió_

_Y tampoco Docko no insistió._

_Él sabía que lo mejor era no presionarlo, Shion mismo hablaría... siempre lo hacía… cuando se sentía cómodo._

_Por lo que se limitó a pararse a su lado e imitarlo_

_El silencio los inundó_

_Docko pensó en ese momento que conocía a Shion mejor que cualquier persona en el santuario, y posiblemente de todo el mundo._

_Ellos dos eran conocidos en todos lados, como los dos más grandes héroes de la penúltima batalla contra Hades_

_¡Como los únicos que habían sobrevivido en pie!_

_¡¡Los únicos de entre 88 guerreros!!_

_Y los que por tal motivo habían sido 'honrados' con la responsabilidad de restaurar la grandeza de Athena en los venideros doscientos y algo años._

_Docko torció la boca imperceptiblemente_

_Lo que nunca se decía, obviamente, era que con tal ''gloria y bendición'' cayó inmediatamente sobre ellos una cruel y terrible soledad_

_Era irónico._

_Parecía que por haber cometido el error de sobrevivir._

_Habían sido 'castigados' para no morir... al menos, no morir de viejos._

_Por dos siglos más._

_**Dos siglos para ver crecer y morir a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor.**_

_Y uno… quedarse para verlos pasar... uno tras otro._

_Esa era la bendición y la condena de Shion de Aries y Docko de Libra_

_La bendición y la condena de la Diosa.._

"_¿De que quieres hablar?" -Docko dejó de pensar abruptamente, y apretó los ojos justo a tiempo. Una vez mas, su mente lo molestaba con lo que no 'debía' deliberar - _

"_De tantas cosas" - Respondió el guardián de Libra, volteando a ver a su amigo, que dejó de mirar el cielo y también lo miró - "Pero de algo mas en particular" - _

"_¿De?" -Preguntó Shion tranquilamente, aunque su sexto sentido le decía que no le gustaría lo que escucharía -_

"_De ti" -_

"_¿De mi?" - Enarcó uno de sus puntitos - "¿Que puede ser tan importante en mi como para que se te ocurra hablar de eso ahora?" -_

"_Tu comportamiento" - Aclaró Docko viendo directamente a los ojos de Shion - "Desde que... regresamos, te has comportado diferente..." –_

"_Sigo siendo el mismo" – Resopló retirándose un mechón de cabello verde de su rostro – "Nada a cambiado en mi" – Mintió. Él sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría y lo 'juzgaría' _

_Por sus castigos..._

_Por sus errores…_

_Por su debilidad_

_- "Si, si has cambiado" – Docko entrecerró los ojos – "Antes de todo… tu manera de ser era distinta, menos distante, menos fría… " – _

_¿Por qué tenia que ser precisamente su mejor amigo quien lo hiciera?_

_- "Si con eso vamos… Todos cambiamos" - Respondió dando un paso hacia delante - "Yo también puedo cambiar. Tu también lo has hecho y no digo nada" – _

"_Pero no como tu... no así" - Insistió sin alcanzarlo - "Shion… No me lo tomes a mal, pero tu juicio esta nublado y tu temperamento te traiciona" –_

"_¿Disculpa?" - Shion se dio la media vuelta molesto, inconcientemente dándole la razón a su amigo - "¿Que quieres decir con todo eso?" –_

"_Sabes bien a lo que me refiero ¿Por que castigaste al Pegaso y Afrodita?" –_

"_¡Docko esa pregunta es estúpida!" –_

"_¡Estúpida o no, respóndeme!" - _

"_¡Por que se lo merecían!" – Agitó la mano – "¡Faltaron al respecto al Patriarca, por lo tanto le faltaron el respeto a la Diosa!, ¿Necesitas mas explicaciones Docko?" –_

"_Pero su penitencia es demasiada… Si lo piensas tranquilamente, sus faltas no fueron tan graves como lo quieres hacer creer, toma en cuenta el tiempo que vivimos, y la generación en la que estamos ¡Acabamos de revivir por Athena,! ¡Es muy normal como se comportan cada uno de los jóvenes!... Shion , amigo mío, lo sabes…. Estoy seguro que lo sientes, ellos no merecían ser castigados de esa forma, además tu no solías hacer las cosas así" –_

"_¡Y por eso termine como termine!" - Estalló el Patriarca cerrando los puño, enfurecido con cada una de las verdades que salían de la boca de su compañero de armas - "¡Por no tener una mano dura con todos ellos, fue que casi llevo a la ruina total a los Santos de Athena!" –_

"_Así que es eso…"-Docko manoteo al aire irritado - "¡¡No has entendido cabeza dura que eso NO FUE TU CULPA, ni tuya ni de nadie! Las cosas suceden por algo y NO podías evitarlo" – _

"_¡SI podía!" - Shion gruñó y arrugó sus puntitos rosados - "¿Ves la ropa que uso?" - Se jalo la túnica que traía puesta - "Represento al Patriarca, SOY el Patriarca, y mi responsabilidad es que todo funcione y que todo este listo para la princesa! ¡Y falle Doko! ¡¡LES FALLE!! ¡A la Diosa, a nuestros antiguos compañeros, a ti...!!" - _

_Shion no completó su idea, jaló su pulcra túnica desgarrándola por la parte superior._

_Se sentía frustrado._

_Contra él. Contra todos._

_Contra la Diosa, por condenarlo a una vida de soledad._

_Contra los Santos, por no obedecerlo_

_Contra si mismo… Por no haber podido hacer el mejor trabajo de Patriarca que el hubiera deseado ser._

_- "Te fallaste a ti mismo Shion" - Dijo Docko aun con el ceño fruncido y con la rabia contenida dentro de sus ojos - "Por eso ahora te desquitas con todos" – _

"_Jamás haría algo así" – _

_- "Claro que si, ¡Solo que no lo vez! ¡A todo aquel que te contrarié lo castigas! eso es ahora ¿Y que será después? ¿Matarlo? ¡Shion date cuenta!" – _

"_¡Deja de decir estupideces Docko, yo JAMÁS haría algo así!" –_

"_¡Tu JAMÁS de entrada perdías la paciencia tan fácil!" – _

"_¡Cállate ya Docko o te mandaré a encerrar ahora mismo!" – _

"_¿Qué?" - Docko abrió los desmesuradamente. Y Shion hizo lo mismo apenas terminó de hablar– _

_Por unos segundos no se escucho nada más que la soledad._

_Docko sentía su boca ligeramente abierta. _

_La impresión era demasiada para que su cuerpo._

_¿Había escuchado bien?_

_Shion, su amigo, su hermano lo estaba amenazando… Amenazando por decirle simplemente la verdad._

_Jamás, jamás imagino que algo así pudiera pasar entre ellos dos._

_No, cuando en antaño, siempre habían podido hablar de cualquier cosa, diciendo la verdad el uno del otro._

_Siempre. Aun cuando estuvieran separados por todo un continente._

_Uno como Patriarca. Y el otro como Guardián._

_Pero ahora._

_Docko se mordió el labio. No cabía duda que Shion era otro._

_Por los Dioses… ¿En que parte del Hades se había quedado la persona conoció, a la que admiraba y respectaba como su hermano espiritual?_

"_Por Athena..." - Shion dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado de si mismo, miro hacia su propia ropa y luego hacia el suelo - "¿Que estoy haciendo?" -_

_¡Dioses Santos!_

_¡Su miedo, su culpa y su rencor ¿En que lo estaba convirtiendo?!_

"_Yo... yo... ¿Docko?" - Shion miró a Libra quien reflejaba gran dolor en su rostro - _

_Shion jamás lo había mandado a callar. Y mucho menos lo había amenazado_

_Nunca._

_Pero ahora..._

_**...Doscientos años en lo que poco a poco Shion olvidó que tampoco podía llegar a ser Dios...**_

_Docko cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza. Posiblemente ya todo estaba perdido. - Pensó para si mismo - Y no le dejaba mas que una solución._

"_Tengo que retirarme Patriarca…"- Dijo con un ligera temblor en su rostro, que no se permitió continuar – "Lamento tanto haberlo molestado no volverá a suceder..." – Continuó con una respetuosa reverencia de despedida - _

"_¿Que estas diciendo Docko?" - Shion lo miró extrañado – "¿Por qué me hablas con tanto respeto?" –_

"_Por que es el respeto que usted se merece" – Respondió con gran tranquilad aunque internamente se le desgarrara el alma a – "Por que es el respeto que tu quieres y te mereces Shion" – _

"_Pero " – _

"_Ya es muy tarde" – Lo interrumpió – "Me tengo que retirar Patriarca, sino me necesita para nada más, me voy" - Docko dio la media vuelta dolido, caminando hasta la salida - _

_Shion no supo que decir. Con cada paso que daba Libra rumbo a la salida, una parte del alma del lemuriano se iba también._

_¿Hasta donde llegaría si seguía así?_

"_Solo una cosa mas Shion…" - Docko se detuvo un instante sin voltear su semblante serio como una estatua, solo sus ojos revelando su tristeza real - "Entiende que vas por mal camino, yo quería que esta noche me platicaras tus penas y poder ayudarte a enfrentarte a tus demonios internos Shion… pero tus miedos te han consumido tanto que lo reflejas hacia los demás como represión, y eso lo único que provocará es que dejen de confiar en ti, lo sabes, lo hemos visto en tantas naciones y con tantas personas en la historia del mundo. Somos mudos testigos de los eventos que no podíamos cambiar, pero que podíamos aprender" - Pauso - "Todos los Santos, Amazonas, Soldados y Kôres creen en ti, en tu bien juicio, nadie te culpa y ya son pocos los que piensan en el pasado, por que desean voltear hacia el futuro... Yo se que en alguna parte, aun vive el amigo, compañero y guía que conocí hace mucho, mucho tiempo" – Miro sobre su hombro a Shion y le sonrió - "No te culpes, o te consumirás en la depresión y la oscuridad, una vez dentro de ella... no habrá quien te pueda salvar... todos te necesitamos y todos te tenderemos una mano cuando lo necesites… No estas solo" – _

_Y con estas últimas palabras Docko de Libra abandónala terraza dejando a Shion solo._

_Un ligero viento sopló removiendo ligeramente la parte baja de una túnica._

_Y una lágrima cayó al suelo._

_Una sola lágrima._

_El dueño de la misma lloraba internamente._

_Consumido entre su miedo y su rencor._

_- "¿Por qué?" – Susurró impotente – "¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?" – Agachó la cabeza y miró su ropa. Su cara enrojeció de furia – _

_¡Su maldita perdición!_

_- "¡¿POR QUÉ ATHENA?!" - Shion se terminó por arrancar su túnica de golpe, destrozándola, y la incendió con su cosmos – _

_No podía más. No podía seguir soportando sus culpas. Ni su cargo._

_Había llegado al límite._

_No quedaba más que avanzar o retroceder_

"_Ayúdenme… por favor… " -_

_Y fue todo lo que dijo por el resto de la noche._

_Saliendo del templo del Patriarca Docko caminaba lento con un poco menos de su alma._

_Tal vez… Se dijo, una oportunidad más. Por lo viejos tiempo._

_Si, una más._

_Los dos al mismo tiempo y sin saberlo nunca voltearon arriba, en el cielo, una estrella se dejo entre ver, entre las nubes que se movieron a causa del viento._

* * *

_Que triste… ¿No lo creen? T-T casi me pongo a llorar mientras escribía esto._

_**¡¡Se aceptan review!!**_

_Próxima MiniHistoria: Kiki_

_Pero él sabia que a su Maestro no le gustaban ese tipo de demostraciones, por lo que se limito a acercarse lentamente hasta el protegido por Aries y a unos metros de él se inclino en una respetuosa reverencia, como la que hace un principiante a su superior_

_- "Bienvenido sea Maestro, bienvenido a casa… Maestro Mu" - _


	8. Aldebaran

- "¿Aldebarán estas aquí?" -

Ah! El verano, una de las temporadas que mas le gustaba al custodio de la segunda casa del Zodiaco ¿Que por que? Eso era algo muy fácil de contestar para él ya que todo se reducía a una simple respuesta:_ Calor_

Así es, el grande Santo Aldebarán de Tauro **AMABA** el calor, mas que a la comida, y eso era decir mucho y como odiaba el frío siempre fruncía imperceptiblemente su ceño poblado en los meses de invierno y su buen humor disminuía.

Pero ese día... o mejor dicho noche no tenia nada por que molestarse.

- "Creo que no está" -

- "Debería de estar... ¿Sino entonces quien se quedó cuidando del Santuario?" -

- "Errr..." -

Aldebarán sonrió enormemente al ver lo que tenia frente a él: Una fotografía. Pero no cualquier fotografía. Era una muy especial donde aparecía uno de sus compañeros de armas literalmente **embarrado de lodo** después de que terminara estrellado contra un charco cuando por accidente le viera el rostro a una amazona... que no fuera Marín.

El santo de Tauro empezó a reír disimuladamente al recordar como el desafortunado llamado 'Aioria' _**besó**_ el suelo muy cerca de donde él estaba y no pudiendo aguantarse Alde le sacó una foto a su compañero en 'desgracia'

Y es que Alde tenia un pasatiempo muy particular del que nadie conocía, excepto Athena.

El gusto por la fotografía.

Desde muchos años para acá había adquirido el habito de tomar fotografías a todo lo que le pareciera interesante o divertido... sobre todo lo último. En los últimos meses se había dedicado a sacar fotos de todos los 'acontecimientos' que sucedían dentro del Santuario, nombrando a estos acontecimientos por todas las _**'estupideces'**_ de sus locos compañeros y para esto el buen Tauro ayudado de las influencias de Saori consiguió una micro cámara que se ajustaba como un reloj a su muñeca.

Eh ahí el por que la Diosa sabia de tal pasatiempo.

Y vaya que el reloj- cámara le había dado a Aldebarán mucho que hacer, mas por que él tenia una extraña habilidad para estar siempre en en lugar y sitio correcto.

Alde sacó la foto de Aioria del agua del revelado, del pequeño cuarto que tenia acondicionado en su templo como estudio, y con cuidado la colgó en un pequeño tendedero que ahí tenia para escurrir la foto y con una sonrisa aun mas amplia 'admiro' las demás fotos colgadas.

Por ejemplo tenia una foto de cuando Mascara de la Muerte llegó al Santuario con una nueva mascota, que la chica de la tienda de animales le vendió (chica a la cual MM quería conquistar por cierto). Solo habrá que imaginarse la cara de Mascara cuando entró con un cangrejo dentro de una pecera en su mano...

O la que puso cuando trató de cocinar el dichoso cangrejo y este en un intento por defenderse le pellizcó la nariz....

Aldebarán dio gracias a Athena por haber sido testigo presencial de la pelea campal entre el animal y su no muy contento comprador... que se quedó con hambre por que al final argumentó que no podía comerse a uno de los _**''suyos''**_

- "Aquí hay un cuarto iluminado" -

- "¡Achu!" -

- "Salud MM" -

- "Rayos ¿Quien se acuerda de mi a estas horas?" -

Desvió la vista a la siguiente foto, esta vez era una de los Gemelos. ¡Pero que barbaridad eran esos dos! Recordó que ese día en particular él debía de ir a una audiencia con el Patriarca por lo que se puso su armadura y su reloj convenientemente ajustado y emprendió la subida, lentamente llegó a la casa Géminis haciéndose hacia un lado cuando un Kanon despavorido salió corriendo escaleras abajo cargando mucha ropa entre sus brazos y una sonrisa de completa travesura... para segundos después salir Saga con una toalla de baño gritándole que le devolviera _**toda**_ su ropa. Todo habría estado de maravilla de no ser por que era temporada de mucho viento y Saga no se ajustó su toalla de la manera correcta y la toalla a la mas mínima provocación del viento salió volando muy, muy lejos.

Aldebarán tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse del caballero de géminis en su cara y discretamente tomó dos fotografías: Una de la toalla volando y otra de la cara de espanto de Saga de Géminis.

- "Oigan y si mejor subimos a mi templo" -

- "¡No! Siempre huele a cloroformo" -

- "Bah.... niñitas" -

Con cuidado retiró del tendedero otra foto mas, esta tenia un mes atrás, y sucedió en Templo del Patriarca. Todos estaban reunidos, sin sus armaduras, esperando a Shion quien dijo que tenia noticias que darles, pero como el susodicho se tardó en llegar, la mayoría de los santos formaron grupos y empezaron a platicar. Alde estaba de maravilla platicando con Mu cuando escuchó un fuerte estornudo seguido de un grito - "CA-Muuu--" -

Para cuando alcanzó a voltear, lo que alcanzó a ver fue tan... surrealista. Resulta que el siempre bajo control y mas que recatado Camus de Acuario había estornudado... sin medirse y sin controlar su frío... provocando que el desdichado caballero que estaba justamente delante suyo terminara incrustado en un bloque de hielo de pies a cabeza.

Pobre Milo.

Escorpio quedó en una fracción de segundo encerrado en un bloque de hielo, su expresión notaba que tenia mucho pero MUCHO frío y si veías con claridad podías ver hasta las puntas de su cabello titiritar.

Alde tomó muchas mas fotografías de esto, pero lo mas divertido no fue eso, todos los santos en un intento por ayudar a salir a Milo habían ideado mil y un maneras de como romper el bloque, pero claro... la mayoría era destrozar el cubo... y de paso hacer cubitos de escorpión.

Solo Afrodita tuvo una mediana mejor idea y regresándose a su Templo fue por tres sacadores de cabello y le dio una a Camus, otra a Aioros y una mas para él y encendiéndolas a su máxima potencia empezaron a descongelar a su compañero en desgracia y claro nunca falta el chistoso que puso un cartel sobre el cubo: ''Comida congelada''

Y justamente de este cartel era la foto de la que Alde sostenía.

Miro el reloj. ¡Casi las 5 de la mañana!

Se rascó la nuca, ¿Que no se supone que a esa hora ya debían de estar todos de regreso? Igual y se les pasaron las copas... Algo que no le extrañó en lo mas mínimo y que sería graciosos de ver ahora que lo pensaba mas detenidamente.

Y es que se suponía que la noche anterior y madrugada de ese día, casi todos los santos dorados salieron de fiesta para 'afianzar relaciones' - según dijo Kanon a Athena - Y la Diosa, como ese día en particular estaría en su Santuario acompañada por los Cinco Caballeros de Bronce, no le vio mas problema en dejarlos divertirse, eso si, con la condición de que se quedaran 3 caballeros dorados en sus casas y que no regresaran después de las 5 de la mañana. Casi todos pusieron caras de jubilo, excepto los castigados a quedarse... que mucho dolor tampoco les causó a Shaka, Shion y él.

Y ahora ya casi era hora de que regresaran ¿Donde rayos se habrán metido? Aldebarán se cruzó de brazos y con cuidado descolgó todas las fotografías del tendedero, mejor se iba a su cuarto a ponerla junto con todas las demás... eso si que sería divertido.

- "¿Alde?" -

- "Milo, no debieras entrar a su cuarto sin permiso" -

- "No seas payaso Camus, además" - Sonrió con malicia - "Tu también ya entraste" -

- "¡Por favor, como si Aldebarán _**tuviera**_ algo que ocultar!" - Se burló Aioria -

- "¡Es uno de los mas santurrones después de Camus"" -

- "¡Vuelves a decir eso y te congelo Afrodita!" -

- "Vamos caballeros, no empiecen _**otra **_pelea más" -

- "Lo siento Antiguo Maestro" - Se disculpó Acuario entrecerrando los ojos dispuesto a vengarse Piscis-

- "¿De quien fue la brillante idea de seguir la fiesta en casa de Tauro?" - Preguntó MM mas que molesto. Y es que la fiesta a la que fueran todos los santos, en realidad resultó ser bastante mas divertida de lo que la mayoría esperaba... eso si, a todos se les prohibió tomar mas de la cuenta y de eso Docko tuvo que tener mucho, pero MUCHO cuidado, y ahora que ya todos estaban de regreso al Santuario, mas de uno tuvo las ganas de seguir con la fiesta en casa de alguno de sus camaradas y como inmediatamente Mu dijo que no y de paso se quedó en su templo y la mas cercana era Tauro...

- "Alde siempre ha sido un buen anfitrión dudo mucho que nos eche... como lo hizo alguna vez Shaka" - Comentó Saga con una gotita de sudor al recordar cuando varios de ellos trataron de hacer una fiesta en la sexta casa y donde casi todos terminaron una semana completa sin uno de sus cinco sentidos -

- "Eso fue de lo mas chistoso que he visto en toda mi vida" - Se empezó a reír Shura, recordando que se quedó sin olfato y de entro todos los males, el menor. Al instante todos empezaron a reír y siguieron de largo el cuarto de Aldebarán, solo Milo que entró se quedó de una pieza cuando observó una de las paredes de la gran habitación.

- "¡Hey regresen!" - Les gritó sin moverse de su lugar y casi sin pestañear -

- "¿Que sucede arácnido?" - Preguntó Aioria regresando sobre sus pasos, pero Milo no contestó, se limitó a señalar los que había en la pared, todos siguieron con la vista la trayectoria hasta encontrar en la pared lo que tenia a Milo en ese estado -

- "¿Fotos?" - Preguntó MM - "¿Pero que tiene de... ¡¡MADRE MIA!!" - Con la velocidad de luz MM arrancó de la pared una foto de él y su actual mascota. -

Y no era la única, en todas las fotos salia al menos una vez cada santo, como Docko cuando terminó llenó de pintura morada por accidente en el Templo de Athena - No pregunten quien quería redecorar su cuarto - O Shaka levitando de cabeza, o la vez que Mu tuvo un severo resfrío y todo lo teletransportaba por accidente y justo por accidente teletransportó la cama de Afrodita con todo y Afrodita en medio del coliseo... exactamente cuando todos estaban en medio de un entrenamiento.

Shura se puso pálido al encontrar su foto, ahí estaba él... en medio de un montos de escombros de los que fuera la estatua de Athena ¡¡Por los Dioses!! Aldebarán había jurado nunca decirle a nadie que por tratar de cambiar la estatua a un lugar mas iluminado esta se le resbalo y fue a parar a un mejor lugar... como el basurero en muchísimos pedazos.

Aquello _**NO**_ era divertido.

Aldebarán cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y bostezó, empezaba a darle sueño y sus compañeros que no se resignaban a apare... ¿Por que estaba la luz de su cuarto encendida? ¿Que no la había apagado al salir? Dio algunos pasos mas cuando se quedó de completamente estático y miles de gotitas de sudor adornaron su frente.

- "Oh ho!" - Exclamó al sentir como varios cosmos se incendian frenéticamente y mas gotitas apareciendo cuando vio salir de su habitación a todos los dueños de dichos cosmos, cada uno con una foto comprometedora en mano - "Je je! hola muchachos" - Saludó alzando la mano - "¿Que hacen aquí?, ¿Por que llegaron tan temprano, eh digan me?, ¿Se divirtieron?" -

- "Aldebarán" - Dijo de manera calmada uno de los caballeros de géminis -

- "¿Si Saga?" - Contestó dando un paso hacia atrás, que todos imitaron pero hacia adelante-

- "¿Se puede saber que es ESTO?" -

- "Pues fotos Aioria, ¿A poco no soy bueno en esto?" - Contestó torpemente enseñando la foto donde justamente salia el aludido besando el lodo - "Este... ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!" -

El sol va saliendo a lo lejos, allá en el horizonte todo es paz y tranquilidad en el pacifico Santuario de Athena....

- "¡¡AAAHHH!!" -

Excepto en días como estos, donde se ve a lo lejos la figura de un gran hombre correr a toda velocidad seguido por diez hombres más, todos furiosos.

- "¿Que fue eso Maestro?" - Pregunto Kiki tallándose un ojo, al escuchar el grito pasó por toda la casa de Aries, Mu que también estaba en la entrada solo miraba curioso la escena, miró al suelo y vio una foto de él usando su piyama de ovejitas, una gran gota resbalo por su frente -

- "No, nada Kiki, solo un día _**muuy **_normal en el Santuario" -

**Nota de la Autora: XD jejejeje**

**Ethel**

**Terminado, 25 de Abril del 2009**


End file.
